


Cute Little Masked Men

by aightbet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another little guilty pleasure for me, Dream’s a doting daddy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ranboo is a whiny baby, Ranboo is really tall, heheheheh, i think there’ll be smut..., we have to wait and see I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aightbet/pseuds/aightbet
Summary: A series of Ranboo and Dream one shots because why not?Problematic? Yes. Do I care? No. Wanna hate? Fuck off.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Ranboo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	1. Moody Ranboo

**_Ranboo, his own apartment_ **

Ranboo rolled on his bed, annoyed and bored all the same. He groaned, rubbing his eyes slightly before taking his phone off the bedside table. He hummed, checking it silently before sighing and throwing the phone aside. He huffed, before getting up slowly from his bed and headed into his bathroom. As the warm water hit his face, he sighed, really not feeling like his usual self today.

He hummed as he got out of the bathroom, drying his hair before slipping on a black and white sleeved sweater and black pants. He sighed, grabbing his phone and headed to his kitchen to grab something he can munch on. He didn’t really feel like streaming today, and so he took out an apple from his fridge and bite into it, his free hand quickly typing out a tweet explaining his thoughts.

Ranboo then immediately muted it, as his followers interacted with said tweet very quickly. He sighed, before he bit another bite into the apple, sitting down on his sofa and turned on the television. “Ranboo.” The tall boy jumped, as Dream sat down next to him. “W-what. Wait.” Dream chuckled at his confused boyfriend, before he kissed the boy softly.

“I live here, Ranboo. Have you forgotten that again?” Ranboo blinked, before gasping and gave Dream a hug. “I’m so sorry, I was just having a bad morning and-!” Ranboo started rambling, before Dream cupped his chin softly. “Calm down, Ran. Now, do you want to stay here and continue your rambling or do you want to stay, as I run to the kitchen and grab some popcorn and we can just cuddle and watch movies today?” Ranboo smiled, kissing Dream softly. 

“That would be lovely.”


	2. Welcome, Ranboo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream shows Ranboo around the SMP instead of killing him twice.

**Ranboo, a few minutes before he joined the SMP...**

Ranboo was just lounging around the Lobby of Hypixel’s Bedwars, when his little black and white Converser dinged softly in his pocket. He raised an eyebrow at the small device, before he noticed he got a message.

**_Dream: Yo._ **

Ranboo blinked, before clicking on the link. He felt a pull on his naval, before he was suddenly surrounded by walls made of odd planks and stone, amd the Game Chat appeared on his Converser. 

**Tubbo: RANBOO!?**

Ranboo smiled slightly, before he heard a twig snap behind him. He jumped, turning around in panic before sighing in relief as it was only Dream. “Ranboo! Come, I’m giving you a tour around here. Originally Tubbo wanted to but I managed to persuade him not to, plus Tommy was being very clingy towards him.” Dream said, as he threw some iron armour at the boy’s feet.

“Oh, ok!” Ranboo said softly, putting on the armour before Dream smiled under his mask. “Come on.” Dream said, pulling on the boy’s gloved hand, leading him towards the Eret’s castle, which was closest to spawn. “So, I take it you follow the events that happen on my little server?” Dream asked, as they walked through the castle. Ranboo hummed, looking around in fascination.

“Ranboo, answer me love.” Dream said softly, making Ranboo tilt his head. “Yeah, kind of. I’ve been following since L’Manburg was formed.” Ranboo said, making Dream smile. “So you know what happened to New L’Manburg?” Ranboo nodded, as they went down the planks leading to the Community House. “Do you guys even use this house?” Ranboo asked, as he opened some of the chests, taking the 35 steaks within one of them.

“Sometimes. Usually it’s Tubbo or Sam that leaves their stuff here though. Want a ‘You Matter-Eret’ wool?” Dream asked, handing the pink wool block to him. Ranboo smiled, taking it into his inventory. As they left the house, they were greeted by Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled. “Hey, how old are you, Ranboo?” Tommy asked, waving a stick at him as Dream chuckled beside him.

“Well I’m certainly older than you three.” Tommy squinted his eyes. “When were you born, before or after April 9th, 2004?” Ranboo smiled. “I told you, I am certainly older than you three. That’s all I’ll say.” Tommy growled in slight annoyance, but he pulled away the other two youngest on the server, as they waved goodbye.

“That was eventful.” Dream said softly, before he pulled Ranboo toward the Main Nether Portal. “You know where this leads to, right?” Ranboo let out a slightly offended noise. “Dream, I’ve been playing this game as long as you had.” The lime hooded man laugh softly. “Ok, ok, sorry.” Dream said, before they walked over to the Holy Lands, where Ranboo rang the bell a few times. “You do know you won’t get any Primes-” Dream was cut off by Ranboo’s gasp, before the tall boy showed Dream his Converser, where on the screen was three new Prime Subs.

“Damn ok ignore what I just said then.” Dream said, making Ranboo laugh before they continued walking on the Prime Path, passing by Punz’s base and Eret’s Museum, where the king was busy laying some extra blocks of Quartz on the pillars. “Eret! How’s the Museum coming along?” Dream asked, as Ranboo looked around the giant build with slight awe. “Oh Dream! The build’s going along great! Are you giving the new kid a tour?” Eret asked, as Ranboo squeaked in surprise.

“Yeah, I am. Now come on, little one.” Dream said, pulling Ranboo’s wrist along with him. “I am, by far, the second tallest on this server!” Ranboo said, making Dream chuckle. “Can’t deny that, you Enderman.” Ranboo smiled, before they went through TommyInnit Enterprises, Ranboo waving towards the three teenagers, who were definitely planning something. “Dream are they-” Ranboo started, but he was cut off by Dream.

“Yea, they’re going to prank George’s new house after this. I hope they DON’T BURN IT!” Dream yelled out the last part to the three, Ranboo chuckling as they jumped, Tommy dropping the flint and steel in his hand. “We won’t!” Tubbo yelled back, smiling.

“Can you believe two of them are President and Vice President to a nation?” Dream asked Ranboo as they walked down the long staircase towards New L’Manburg. “I can believe it, based on the past two wars they’re both perfect candidates for presidency.” Ranboo said simply, nearly tumbling over the last steps. “Hm. Never thought of it that way.” Dream said softly, before they were greeted by Ghostbur and Philza.

“Hello! Want some blue?” Ghostbur asked, as he offered Dream and Ranboo the blue dye. “Sure.” Dream said, smiling softly at the ghost before they both took a bit of the blue, Ghostbur floating on ahead, probably to find Tommy. Philza eyed the half Enderman hybrid, before smiling softly. “Nice seeing you, Ranboo. Hope you’ll stick around.” Ranboo smiled, before Dream pulled him away from the older man.

“Dream how long are you going to pull me around for?” Ranboo asked, making the masked male laugh. “Sorry, I just discovered that you are very clumsy.” Dream said, and as if by chance, the boy immediately tripped on a raised bit of dirt, causing them both to tumble onto the ground. “Eyyyy what just happened there!” A voice pierced through the air, making the two jump slightly. “Dream have you been cheating on me!” Another voiced his opinion, exaggerating his voice. 

Dream and Ranboo were both pulled back up to their feet by Fundy and Quackity. “Sorry about that, Dream. And I nearly assassinated your fiancé, Fundy, I apologise for that.” Ranboo said, dusting bits of dirt and grass from his suit. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not even engaged to him.” Fundy said softly, as he wrapped an arm around Quackity’s neck. “Ah. So you’re together?” Ranboo asked softly, making the two chuckle. “Kind of.” Fundy said, before Dream started tugging on Ranboo’s sleeve again.

“Ok, Dream, where to, next?” Ranboo asked, as he waved goodbye at the two hybrids. “Last stop is L’Manburg. And your new home.” Ranboo blinked. “Wait really?” Dream nodded, smiling as he handed the hybrid a piece of paper. “Tubbo agreed to it, by the way.” Ranboo stared at the paper. Slowly, he smiled. “Thank you. All of you.” He mumbled, hoping the older didn’t hear him, yet he does.

Dream smiles, before handing Ranboo a few materials to kickstart his time on the SMP. “Welcome to the SMP, Ranboo.”


	3. Kisses and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo just had a bad respawn, and Dream comforts him with kisses and cuddles.

**_Ranboo, two days after he joined the SMP_ **

He walked around the small mine he had created, humming softly as he mined the cobblestone to start a new strip mine. As he mined, he stumbled a small cave system, making him explore deeper into the cave, gathering the ores and things he can find. He kept his new gathered items into his Ender chest, making his inventory spacious once more. He mined the chest before continuing to mine, before he mined a piece of lapis too close to a piece of gravel, updating it and causing the surrounding gravel to fall, bringing Ranboo down with it. Ranboo didn’t even processed what happened before he was back in his house in L’Manburg, writhing and gasping as his skin burnt and rebuild itself once more.

Once he had calmed down enough to process his surroundings, he grabbed his Converser, checking his death message.

**_Ranboo tried to swim in lava._ **

Ranboo shakily turned off his Converser, before he fell back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. “I lost my tools. Fuck. This day couldn’t get any worst than it already is.” Ranboo mumbled, before he heard a soft ‘thump’ outside his house. He heard whoever it was knock, making him groan out a ‘Go away, please.’ Whoever it was didn’t leave, and instead opened his door. “Ranboo? Are you ok?” He heard Dream’s voice from downstairs, making him sigh.

The masked man climbed up the stairs and took in the sight of the disappointed air surrounding his boyfriend and sighed. “Ran, love, do you want me to give you back the items you lost?” Dream asked, as Ranboo moved aside so he can sit on the bed. “N-No, you don’t have to, I’ll just get them back again.” Ranboo mumbled, making the hooded man chuckled. “Do you want cuddles?” Ranboo raised his arm slightly to look at Dream with one of his eyes, before nodding.

“Did it hurt?” Dream asked softly as he shuffled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist, pulling him close to his chest. “Kind of... It disappeared immediately, of course, but it was terrifying.” Dream chuckled, Ranboo feeling the chuckle resonating within the man’s chest. “Ok baby, get some rest. I’ll wake you when you’re ready.” Ranboo hummed, as Dream peppered kisses into his hair and neck.

“Sleep well, my little hybrid.” Dream muttered softly as Ranboo fell asleep.

When Ranboo woke up, a chest was beside his bed. Within it was all of his armour (he didn’t even remember he had armour on), tool and the other items he had before he died. He had sent Dream a small whisper, _Thank you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I’m sleep deprived.


	4. JealousBoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo gets a wee bit jealous

_Ranboo, New L’Manburg_

Ranboo hummed as he sorted through his items within his chest, looking for a few items to make potions. As he took out some ghast tears and nether wart, he spotted Dream outside of his window, making him smile a little. Before he could even greet him, George appeared, chatting away and making Dream laugh beside him. Ranboo frowned, a sick feeling in his chest before he tore his eyes away from the scene, walking to his brewing stands and placing the glass bottles into their spots, along with the nether warts. After it produced the Awkward potions, he placed in the Ghast tears, the sick feeling still pooling in his chest.

As he waited for the substances to mix and produce the potions of Regeneration, he grabbed his memory book, his real one, and wrote in what he had done today, which is brewing potions and sorted out his chest, before deciding he should go visit Ghostbur, Philza, Techno and Tommy at their ‘base’. He stored the book into his Ender chest once the potions were done, before he started making some Invisibility potions because Ghostbur had said he wanted some.

He walked out of his house towards Phil’s to look for some more ingredients and some extra things, before he bumped into Dream. “Oh, Ranboo! What are you doing?” Ranboo blinked, before smiling slightly. “I’m just preparing some potions, just in case.” He said, as he glanced between Dream and George, before he heard the sound of the potions being completed. “Ah, that’s my cue. See you.” Ranboo said, walking over to his house and closing the door softly, missing the confused and slightly hurt look Dream directed towards him. 

As he left his house, an inventory filled with potions and some food, he walked over to the main portal, dodging Dream and George every time he spotted the two nearby. He drank an invisibility potion before running past the two, phasing through the portal just as Dream caught a whiff of his scent. “R-Ranboo?” Dream muttered, looking around, before George asked him what’s wrong. “I just... nevermind.” He said softly, before he walked towards the Community house with George.

Once Ranboo appeared in the Nether, he sighed, before he walked over the cobblestone bridge Tommy had built, idly deciding that he should rebuilt the part of the bridge built of oak logs, before he turned to a separated part of the cobble bridge, following the cobblestone path leading to the portal.

As he phased through, he shivered slightly, as the cold snowy biome was obviously different than the heat of the nether. He sighed, before walking over to the house in the clearing, smiling softly as Tommy and Ghostbur waved when they spotted him. “Ranboo! What brings you here?” Tommy asked, as he set down a few logs for a campfire. “Oh just wanted to check in on you all, see how you’re all doing. Oh and Ghostbur wanted some more Invis.” Ranboo said softly, as he took out some of his Invisibility potions before handing it to the ghost, who smiled.

“Thank you, Ranboo! Techno had ran out of golden carrots for invisibility so yeah. Do you wanna come with us to collect some?” Ghostbur offered, making Ranboo grin. “Sure! I needed a distraction anyways.” Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Distraction? Why?” Tommy asked as they walked over (or in Ghostbur’s case, floated over) to the portal. Ranboo hummed, fiddling with his pick axe as Ghostbur and Tommy glanced at each other. “Ranboo. Tell us, something is bothering you isn’t it?” Ranboo shook his head as he diverted his eyes, before they all phased through the portal and appeared in the nether.

“Hm.” Tommy hummed, before they walked to one of the blown up caves and started their progress. As Ranboo mined the gold, he heard the portal warp, lifting his head to see Dream walking out of it and straight to him, frowning. Ghostbur threw some invisibility onto Tommy but Dream couldn’t care less as he stared into Ranboo’s multicoloured eyes. “You. Come with me, right now, and explain why you’ve been ignoring me.” Dream said, pulling Ranboo’s gloved hand towards the portal. The taller waved goodbye to Ghostbur and Tommy, before he phased through the portal with Dream.

“Now, explain.” Dream said, as they were teleported to his house, directly onto his bed. Ranboo sighed, looking away as he blushed. “Ran... are you going to tell me, baby?” Dream coax him gently, as he pulled Ranboo’s chin to pull his attention towards him, smiling as Ranboo leaned into his touch. “I... I got a little bit...” Ranboo trailed off, as Dream raised an eyebrow. “A little bit what, my little hybrid?” Ranboo blushed brighter.

“I got jealous...” Dream blinked, as Ranboo looked away, before Dream laugh softly. “You got jealous of who, baby?” Dream’s asked as he pulled Ranboo into a hug. Ranboo sighed, hugging the older back. “Of George.” Dream chuckled, kissing the boy’s hair softly. “I’ll always love you, baby. He has Sapnap, remember?” Ranboo hummed. “I love you too, Dream.” He said, before the boy was pulled into a soft kiss.


End file.
